User blog:Swimswimfruit/Get stronger
The Mugen pirates, after parting with Yusei, split up. They each headed to a different dirrection, with the goal of training. We see Mugen, with his left arm covered in bandages, as usual. He's taking something in, apparently. New chemicals, new metals, who knows... He is sitting on the top of a scrap mountain. He is meditating, with his eyes closed... Something starts forming around him... Scarlet flames, small ones at that, start spawning around him, leaping in the air. Crow is seen, all by his own, in his hybrid form. A huge mountain of scrap metal is standing tall infront of him. Full Contact Edge. Using a variation of the Full Contact Death he used on Owari, Crow swings his arms in a cross manner, using each finger's claw as a blade, and tries to cut the mountain up. He manages to project some flying slashes from each finger, but he could only carve the mountain a little. In a fit of anger, he swings his metal edged wings, spreading his feathers everywhere, and manages to only inflict a little damage to the mountain. Ihos is seen moving around at an insane speed. He's swinging his enlarged guitaxe, which is now the size of a bus, with veins popping all over his body. Stohos is seen shooting stuff down from a kilometer away with amazing percision, and then he loads one of his coloured bullets in his golden revolver, and shoots. The dsetructiveness of the move is apparent, however he misses his target which was two kilometers away. Stilo is lastly seen, moving around wtih amazing agility. He's set targets all over the place, and tries to strike them with his pen-finger. He manages to hit a few, but because of his speed, he misses most. They all fall down, lying on their backs. Fuck! We are weak!!! ---- Inside a palace, we see a man with a crown walking around. He's wearing a scarlet cape with white fur around it, and a suit beneath it. A follower appears walking behind him, Follower: My king! You have your weekly meeting with the elders in a few minutes. King: I'm fully aware, boy. Now stop bothering me! Follower: As you wish. We take a closer look at the king. He has short, brown hair, and a beard. He has a well-built body, and his walking style shows how much of a big idea he has for himself. He enters a huge chamber, where a few elders wearing suits are. They all welcome him with strict looks and unkind words, not fit for a king. King: Your kindness amazes me as always *Ironic voice*. Elder: Sit down, Ascaric. We need to talk. Ascaric: What do you geezers want with me again? Elder #2: We have the delight to infrom you that in the underworld a battle was brodecasted via Den Den Mushi. Ascaric: So what about it? Elder #3: In this battle, a man you know that goes by the name of Yusei lost his life. As soon as he hears the words, Ascaric's face lightens up. His lips form a huge smile, and he is filled with joy. Ascaric: So one of these fuckers is dead. What about the other two? Elder #1: Alive, unfortunately. The former Yonko, Shiro no Marcus, pulled a Deus ex Machina on the man known as Owari and saved the rest of the crew. Ascaric: Shiro no Marcus... How could those bastards be favored by a carefree man like him? Elder #3: We hear they have a connection with the Guardian of the Pirate King, Tensai no Magnus... Ascaric: If that's the case, yes, it would make sense. Magnus and Marcus are notorious for their friendly rivalry. Elder #4: Anyway, what troubles us is that they are also rumoured to have appaered on the scrap island. Those words drive Ascaric crazy. He instantly smashes the table with his fist, and he starts sweating all over. Elder #5: What are your orders... King? Ascaric: Prepare the army... This nation is in war. Category:Blog posts